Pumpkin Carving
by sheltie
Summary: Naruto and Ino carve pumpkins.


**Pumpkin Carving**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

 **A/N: right, this is my first Naruto Halloween one. I hope you all like it. I'm going to try do some Naruto oneshots since it's been a while since I've done them. These are just the start of hopefully more to come in the future.**

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this" Ino complained.

"Stop yapping and get going" Naruto grunted.

"But it's so messy, I'm sticky in places I really don't want to feel sticky" Ino whined.

"So am I, but you don't hear me complaining" Naruto said.

"Urgh, it's always so hard too. My arm is tiring" Ino groused.

"Then use the other. It helps to trade off" Naruto said.

"I'm sweaty too, so very sweaty" Ino said as she kept complaining.

"So am I, this takes a lot of work. Just push through it" Naruto said.

"Why, why in the world did I agree to help you carve pumpkins!" Ino cried out.

"It's not all bad you know. We can roast the seeds later and I'm sure we can do something with the pumpkin guts" Naruto said as he held some of the said stuff squishing it in-between his fingers.

"Urgh, don't say that, it sounds so disgusting" Ino said as she scrunched up her face.

"What, pumpkin guts" Naruto said with a smirk.

Ino wrinkled her nose.

"Oh quite acting all prissy Ino. I remember when we were younger you'd be the first to jump into a mud puddle" Naruto said.

"That was then, and this is now" Ino said with a sniff.

Naruto then got a smirk on his face and Ino knew that only meant trouble.

"Don't you even dare" she said with narrowed eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Naruto said innocently, too innocently.

"I may not know what you're going to do, but I know I don't want it to happen, especially since it will happen to me" Ino said.

"You wound me Ino, I thought we were friends" Naruto said faking being hurt.

Ino rolled her eyes then shrieked loudly as Naruto slipped a bit of the pumpkin guts down her shirt.

"NARUTO!" she screamed.

Naruto jumped up and ran away laughing.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!" Ino screamed.

"Oh come on, just trying to lighten you up" Naruto said.

Ino chased after Naruto around the backyard unable to catch him til she tired out and walked back grumpy to where they were carving pumpkins. Naruto made his way back albeit a bit slower just in case Ino sought her revenge. Once back he got back to his pumpkin. Once all the guts were out it was time to carve a face into it. Ino was eyeing the surface of the pumpkin trying to figure out what to draw. Naruto just began to work.

"What's taking you so long Ino?" he asked.

"I want something nice Naruto" Ino said.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he finished his drawing and ready to cut.

"Right, let's get to it" he said.

Ino scooted away from Naruto. He noticed this.

"Hey, I'm not that dangerous with a knife" he whined.

"A girl can never be too careful" Ino said with a playful smirk gracing her lips.

"No fair, I've never hurt anyone" Naruto pouted.

"Better safe than sorry Naruto. I don't want to have any stitches" Ino said keeping the playful tone.

This just made Naruto pout even more.

Ino said nothing and then began to draw. She was careful and when finished she began to carve out her pumpkin. When finished she turned to see Naruto already done and admiring his handiwork.

"I'm amazed, you have all your fingers intact" she joked.

Naruto maturely stuck out his tongue.

"MOM, WE'RE DONE!" Ino hollered.

"Alright dear, no need to shout. I was just in the kitchen" Yuna Yamanaka said.

She saw the two tweens with their carved pumpkins.

"Ino honey, why is there pumpkin on the back of your neck?" Yuna asked as she saw some orange in her daughter's hair.

"It was Naruto's fault. He stuff some of that pumpkin stuff down my shirt" Ino said glaring at Naruto.

Yuna sighed.

"Come inside and get changed. Clean you neck and hair too. Then we can get these pumpkins in the window" Yuna said.

"Yes mom/yes Mrs. Yamanaka" Ino and Naruto said.

Yuna grabbed the pan that was filled with pumpkin seeds and guts and brought it in. She was going to use it to cook with. Ino went to her room to change and Naruto stood in the kitchen waiting. Yuna put him to work to pick out the seeds and wash them off in a big bowl of water. Naruto shrugged and did the work since he was bored. Ino came back and was put to work too. The pumpkins Naruto and Ino had carved were big so that meant a lot of seeds.

"Right once they're done we can roast them" Yuna said.

The two nodded.

Once the seeds were roasted they both got a bowl and ate them.

"So, do you hate carving pumpkins now?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's not too bad" Ino said.

"Happy Halloween Ino" Naruto said.

"Happy Halloween Naruto" Ino said.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and that's the end of this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
